Sui, Genin years
by Zazee 2.0
Summary: Sui has just graduated Konoha Ninja Academy and has been placed on a team. But, a team with two of the people who hate her. Raiden Fujimoto and Fudo Kojima. Can the three of them come up with a compromise or will they die trying? Rated T for possible language. May be Romance between two characters in the future.


**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Naruto (wish I did), I own only my OCs.**

* * *

Prologue: Teammates :)

"Team 3 will be made up of Sui Takahashi, Raiden Fujimoto, and Fudo Kojima," Iruka yelled over the excited voices of his class. "The three of you will meet your sensei at the village front gates. Tomorrow morning"

Iruka continued to list the rest of the teams, but Sui stopped listening after the meeting location. She hadn't expected the team she got and actually suspected that it was Iruka's form of punishment for all the times she had disrupted class or just done something really stupid.

Fudo had hated her since they were seven, because she had refused to be his little girlfriend. She had told him "to go fuck himself with a banana and find someone else to suck his dick." Let's just say that he had stormed away, screaming curses as he went.

Raiden had hated her since, well…FOREVER. She had supposedly made him look bad when they were younger and had embarrassed him. She doesn't remember a thing that supposedly happened so she can't be sure if it's true or not.

Sui sighed in distress and thumped her head down onto her desk. She pulled her arms around her head and used them to shut out the rest of her surroundings. She felt a hand clasp her left shoulder and squeeze slightly to attempt to comfort her; it only made her more unsettled.

Sui looked out of the corner of her eye and smiled slightly at the black haired, lazy eyed boy sitting next to her. Shikamaru Nara sat at her side hand lying gently on her shoulder, while Chouji sat on his other side eating a bag of pork rinds. He gave her a cross-eyed look that succeeded in making her chuckle.

He leaned in close to her and winked. "At least you don't have Miss Loudmouth Yamanaka on your team. I would rather have those two idiots than her", he whispered, tilting his head toward where Ino was sitting. "But at least I have Chouji, though."

"Exactly", Sui whispered back, leaning her head over on her arms so she could see him better. "You have Chouji, I have no one." She sat up and propped her head on her hands only to regret doing so.

Three rows ahead of her, Raiden was peering over his shoulder at her, a look of anger plastered across his face. He sneered at her and whipped his head around, his short, spiky lightning colored hair doing a dance in the air.

Sui scoffed and turned to Shikamaru, giving him an incredulous look. He shrugged and nodded toward Ino, who was in what looked to be a very heated argument with a pink haired girl.

Sui shook her head and turned toward where she knew her other supposed 'teammate' would be sitting.

Fudo was sitting in his desk chair, leaning back on its back legs and rocking. He was surrounded by the few girls who were not around 'Mr. Hot Stuff', Sasuke Uchiha. As if he felt an extra stare he turned his gray eyes on Sui, who recoiled at the open glare he gave her.

She turned away and peered at Shikamaru who did nothing but shrug, before he turned his attention back to Iruka-Sensei who was ending our final academy class. Sui ignored the words Iruka said and stood as everyone else did.

Sui waved a silent good-bye to Shikamaru, walked quickly out of the room and kept walking.

She kept walking until she made it back to her small home in the Uchiha district, well…where it used to be before the Uchiha Massacre. It could be pretty scary but, she lived in a house where an Uchiha couple lived and were murdered. The monthly payments are more than she can pay with the measly job she has, but she doesn't have to worry though. The village pays for the homes of orphans until they are able to support themselves, which has her covered since her parents were killed in the Kyuubi attack and she's only twelve.

Sui stopped and peered up at the building she had been living in for the last four years. It was a one-story house with a small fenced in and covered front porch, layered with multiple small pots filled with an assortment of flowers and Herbs. The front door had been spattered with blood stains, so she had ended up painting it a deep sapphire blue and the trim around the doors a light blue, while everything else was solid white. Well…almost solid, the lower part was splotched with a few dirty patches, but beside those it was solid white.

Sui hopped around a few of the pots with practiced precision, opened the door and stepped inside her dark home.

The interior of her home had a total of four rooms. Once you walked in you entered an open room, the dining/kitchen/living room. The kitchen was made up of a refrigerator, a stove, a sink, and some counter and cabinet space; the dining table was centered in the middle of the kitchen and surrounded by three chairs. The living room was made up of a black loveseat and a coffee table. There was a small hallway directly in front of the door which led to the bathroom, 2 bedrooms and the door to the backyard. Sui's room was made up of a four poster bed and several bookshelves which were filled with books. The spare bedroom had been turned into a library of sorts, for book overload. The bathroom was well enough said. The backyard had been turned into an herb garden that Sui took care of daily.

Sui shut the door, pulled off her sandals and walked almost blindly through the house and into the bedroom where she slammed the door behind her. She untied the headband around her neck and laid it on the short shelf by her bed, next to the picture of her parents. She picked up the picture and held it, cradled it, in her hands and gazed at it longingly.

The picture had been taken just days before their deaths. Her mother was holding baby Sui in her arms, while peering down at her with pale blue eyes; her black hair had been tied in a bun atop her head. Her father had his arms around Sui's mother and was looking over her shoulder smiling faintly, admiration hinted in his gray eyes. Her father had had the most beautiful blond hair she had seen, it looked almost like feathers sticking up everywhere. Sui's chest ached with longing.

She sighed and sat the photo down, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head tossing it into the clothes hamper. She did the same with her pants, and climbed under the sheets on her bed. It was like four in the afternoon, but she didn't want to be tired for tomorrow or take the chance of getting up late, so she shut her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

**This is the first story I have ever submitted so be gentle...**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Zazee 2.0**


End file.
